


Jordbærkondomer

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Det er januar 2017, gutta har vært sammen et par måneder, det tenkes litt og det prates litt.





	1. get a room

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til Frieda Echte for betalesing og fine kommentarer ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Litt tilbakeblikk, litt nåtid, litt alvor, litt kos. Evak på sitt vanlige, altså.
> 
> Vi er tilbake i januar 2017 nå.

Jonas var alene hjemme og hadde invitert dem på vors. Men det var kaldt ute og det fristet ikke så veldig å gå videre, så de hadde bare blitt værende. Vilde og de andre jentene var også der. Hun og Magnus hadde sittet på sofaen og klint halve kvelden før de hadde forsvunnet. Jonas, Mahdi, Noora og Eva hadde spilt FIFA. Noora hadde vist seg å være skikkelig god, og hun og Eva hadde vunnet stort over Jonas og Mahdi. Even hadde dultet borti Isak. “Din tur nå da? FIFA-masteren.” Isak hadde knapt flyttet seg fra armkroken hans. “Nei ass. Gidder ikke. Bare la dem holde på, jeg vil heller sitte her.” Han hadde krøpet enda nærmere Even. Kjente varmen fra armen hans rundt skulderen sin, fingrene som tegnet små sirkler på skulderen hans, duften av ham, håret som så vidt kilte ham, pusten hans når han snakket, bevegelsene, ristingen når han lo. 

Den siste måneden hadde vært rolig. Even hadde vært sliten i jula, og sovet mye, selv om han var over den verste depresjonen. De hadde vært i kollektivet eller hjemme hos Even det meste av tida. Isak hadde blitt kjent med foreldrene hans. Det var hyggelig å prate med dem, enten Even sov eller satt der sammen med dem. De trengte seg ikke på, han hadde stort sett sittet på rommet til Even og spilt eller sett film eller jobbet med skolearbeidet fra før jul mens Even sov. Men foreldrene hadde sørget for at han spiste selv om Even ikke var sulten, og da hadde han ofte sittet ved kjøkkenbordet sammen med moren eller faren og spist. Det var julepyntet, juletre i stua, lys og nisser og røde hjerter i vinduene. På bordet stod en skål med nøtter og klementiner, han hadde sannsynligvis fått i seg mer C-vitaminer den siste uka enn det siste året til sammen. Han likte å sitte der alene også, bare snuse inn stemningen, den hjemmekoslige stemningen med lukter av jul, av krydder og klementiner og kaker og julemat, den svake, nesten umerkelige duften av Even.

De hadde også vært hjemme hos Isak i kollektivet. Hjemmekosen og omsorgen fra foreldrene var fint, men det ble litt påtrengende og litt for intimt i store mengder. Han torde ikke helt vise hvor glad han var i Even når foreldrene var der, selv om de viste tydelig at de var glade for at han var der og for at de var sammen. Hjemme hos seg selv kunne han kysse Even når han ville, og hvis kyssene ble for intense og heftige var vegen kort til senga på Isaks rom. Eskild og Noora var riktignok hjemme, men de forstyrret ikke. De pleide spørre om Isak og Even ville spise med dem eller om de ville være med ut, men ellers fikk de være i fred selv om de var på kjøkkenet eller i stua. Isak hadde flere ganger tatt Eskild i å sitte og stirre henført på dem med et lite smil om leppene, som om det var et kunstverk han satt og så på. Han sluttet alltid når Isak så på ham, uten å si noe, det var som om han satt der og tenkte “det er fullbragt”.

Nyttårsaften hadde de vært på fest hos Eva. De hadde hatt en fin kveld. Alle hadde dresset seg opp, det var god mat. Eva og Noora hadde stekt en kjempekalkun, med ris, saus, stuffing, salater og masse annet digg til. Sana hadde med en stor kurv marokkanske kaker hjemmefra. Hun lo og så mot Isak og Even da Eva imponert spurte om hun hadde bakt dem selv. “Dét er nok like sannsynlig som at Isak skulle ha bakt dem”, sa hun. Even hadde ledd, og Isak syntes det kjentes ut som han skulle le seg i hjel. “Var det så morsomt da?” hadde han spurt med påtatt furten mine. Even hadde kysset ham rett foran Sana. “Ja, det var ganske morsomt.”

Det var slutten av januar nå, og formen var bedre og mer stabil. Isak kjente at skuldrene hadde senket seg, han var mindre bekymret for Even nå som han så det gikk bedre. Han hadde snakket litt med foreldrene hans og mye med Even, om hva Even trengte når han var dårlig og om hvordan Isak kunne gi ham det. Isak syntes det var kleint da moren til Even hadde begynt å snakke om det, han syntes liksom at Even selv burde fortelle ham det. Men Even hadde smilt og sagt det var greit. “Du gir meg det jeg trenger, du. Men bare snakk med mamma likevel, vi kan snakke sammen seinere.” 

Moren hans hadde fortalt ham litt om hvordan de kjente igjen tegnene på at Even var i ferd med å bli manisk. At han ble en mer intens versjon av seg selv, samtidig som han virket fjernere. At han var ivrig og i godt humør var ikke problemet, men hvis han begynte gjøre ting som virket veldig rare uten at han innså selv at det var rart så kunne det være noe på gang. Moren hadde sett litt bekymret på ham. “Da er det kanskje best at du sier fra til oss. Jeg vet ikke om du skal...være bare du der da.” Hun bet seg i underleppa. “Jeg vet Even ikke vil vi skal kontrollere og passe på ham. Men når han er syk så vet han ikke helt hva han gjør, og han kan gjøre ting han angrer på etterpå. Det er når han innser det at depresjonen kommer, sammen med alle tankene om hvor stor byrde han er og hvor lite viktig han er for oss andre. Og det kan være ganske tungt.” Isak nikket. Han visste han ikke hadde vært der da Even var på det verste etter episoden på Plaza. Han syntes ukene før jul hadde vært ille. Å se Even ligge der så sliten og ensom, uten å orke noe, uten å la Isak komme inn til seg. Det hadde vært vondt. Det minnet ham om moren. Han var eldre nå, og følte han var klar for å håndtere Even på en helt annen måte enn han hadde vært da han var 16 og faren hadde dratt fra ham og moren. “Men ikke ta sorgene på forskudd, Isak. Ingen vet når han blir dårlig neste gang. Vi vet, han vet det også, det vil skje igjen. Og da må vi bare håndtere det som best vi kan. Even er Even, han er glad i oss uansett. Bare vit at dere ikke er alene, Isak.” Hun hadde klemt hånden hans. Isak hadde bare nikket, han hadde en klump i halsen og klarte ikke si noe akkurat da.

Nå satt han i sofaen hos Jonas og kjente Evens armer rundt seg. Even flyttet seg nærmere enden på sofaen og dro Isak etter seg så han lå halvvegs over ham. De begynte kysse hverandre, små lette kyss som ble dypere. Stemmene fra de andre forsvant i et bakgrunnssurr sammen med musikken, det var bare han og Even her.

Han kjente at noen satte seg i den andre enden av sofaen. “Get a room, gutter.” Det var Sanas lattermilde stemme. Isak satte seg opp. Leppene kjentes hovne og røde, håret sto sikkert rett til værs. Han rettet på t-skjorta, og kjente at Even gjorde det samme bak ham. “Sana!” Han smilte mot henne. “Går det bra? Har du det gøy?” Han så seg rundt i rommet. Jonas og Eva satt og pratet i den andre sofaen. Mahdi sto med en ølboks i hånda og diskuterte med Noora og Chris. Noora drakk vann og nikket av noe Mahdi sa. Chris holdt en skål ostepop i hånda og slikket fingertuppene mellom hver bit. Musikken spilte lavt i bakgrunnen, det gikk an å snakke sammen uten å rope.

“Ja, det er bra her.” Hun så ut som hun slappet av. Ofte virket hun litt anspent når han så henne på fest, som om hun var usikker på hva som ville skje og om hun burde være der. “Går det bra med dere, eller?” Hun så på dem. “Det går fint med oss”, svarte Isak. “Ja, det går bra.” Even så på henne og smilte. “Fint”, svarte hun og smilte tilbake til Even. “Vil du ha chebakiya eller?” Hun rakte fatet frem mot ham. Mahdi hadde insistert på at hun måtte ha med noe digg til festen denne gangen også, etter at han forspiste seg på morens gode bakverk på nyttårsaften. 

Even smilte til henne og tok en, Isak syntes det så ut som han skalv litt på hånden da han tok den. Han så på at Even tok en bit mens han lukket øynene et øyeblikk. “Dette var digg, Sana”, sa han og så på henne. Hun nikket, blikket virket litt alvorlig. “Bare si fra om du vil ha mer, Even.”  
“Takk, Sana. Det er nok nå, tror jeg.” Hun reiste seg og gikk bort til Noora og Chris. Isak og Even ble sittende og se etter henne.  
“Kul biologipartner du har, Isak.”  
Isak så på ham. “Synes du det? Hun er litt rar. Veldig dyp av og til. Og perfeksjonist.”  
“Og det snakker du om, Isak?” Even lo og dro ham inntil seg. “Sana er kul, hun.”

De hadde blitt sittende på sofaen og småkline etterpå. Hendene hadde begynt å snike seg under klærne og kjente naken hud. Etterhvert hadde det blitt litt intenst og litt trangt, og Isak hadde lurt på om de burde gjøre som Sana hadde sagt og finne seg et annet rom. “Skal vi stikke eller?” Evens hviskende stemme var hes og varm mot øret hans. Straks kjente Isak at dét var en langt bedre ide enn å gå på rommet til Jonas. “Jepp, vi stikker.” De reiste seg fra sofaen og gikk for å finne Jonas. “Vi stikker nå”, sa Isak og kjente Evens armer slynge seg rundt ham bakfra. “Digg fest, da. Veldig chill og fin stemning.”  
“Takk for at dere kom da. Vi snakkes!” Jonas ville tydeligvis heller snakke med Eva enn med Isak og Even, så de snudde seg og hilste mot resten av rommet uten å få noe særlig respons utover et lite smil fra Sana.

De kledde på seg. Det var iskaldt ute, og Isak visste at lagene med t-skjorte, skjorte, hettejakke og ytterjakke ikke helt var nok til å holde kulda ute. Han dro lua godt ned over ørene før de gikk mot døra. “Har du ikke lue, Even?”  
“Nei, jeg glemte den visst.”  
Isak så seg rundt i gangen og fant Jonas’ gule lue. “Lån denne da.”  
“Burde jeg ikke spørre Jonas om det?”  
“Neida, vi låner ting av hverandre hele tiden, klart det går bra.”

Even smilte og dro lua ned over ørene før han tok hånda hans og gikk ut.

Ute var det ganske riktig iskaldt. Isak hutret. “Føkk, det er kaldt, ass.”  
“Jeg skal varme deg, jeg.” Even la armen om skulderen hans og dro ham inntil seg. Isak smilte og la armen om livet på ham. Han snek hånden innunder jakka og stakk den ned under bukselinningen.  
“Du har kalde fingre, Isak!”  
“Du er varm, da.” De lo mot hverandre og kysset litt mens de sjanglet seg gjennom de tomme vintergatene på veg hjem.

I oppgangen stoppet de for å kysse. De stakk de kalde hendene sine inn under klærne sine, og lo og fniste mens de tulleklaget over at den andre hadde kalde fingre. “Vil du at jeg skal fryse eller?” “Nei! Men ikke frys på meg!” “Vil du ikke at jeg skal ta på deg?” “Jooo.” Kyssingen gikk over i mer intens klining. Even presset Isak mot veggen, han kjente at pusten hans gikk raskere. Hendene strøk raskere og hardere over kroppen, mot huden, under t-skjorta og langs bukselinningen. 

Isak dro i Even for å få ham med opp trappa. De snublet opp, halvt innfiltret i hverandre. Isak låste opp og de ramlet inn døra og sparket av seg skoene mens kyssene ble dypere og berøringene heftigere. Klærne forsvant plagg for plagg i gangen, jakker og hettegensere lå igjen på gulvet. Inne på rommet vrengte Isak skjorta av Even mens han presset ham mot veggen. Han kysset ham på halsen og videre nedover brystet, bet og sugde forsiktig på den ene brystvorta. Even stønnet av nytelse. 

De vaklet mot senga. Even falt ned på den med ryggen først, Isak fulgte etter. Han slikket seg nedover mot navlen og lysken på Even, samtidig som han dro av ham buksene og bokseren. 

“Jeg vil knulle deg”, sa Isak. Even stønnet tilbake mens han nikket. Isak fant et kondom og åpnet pakken. En heftig jordbærduft spredde seg. Even rynket på nesa, men sa ingenting. Isak rullet på det rødrosa kondomet. 

Han nøt det varme og trange som klemte ham, følelsen av at Even omsluttet ham. Even la leggene sine på skuldrene hans og løftet seg mot ham. Isak holdt i hoftene hans og begynte å bevege seg. Han elsket denne følelsen, kilingen i magen, nytelsen som trengte seg ut i kroppen.

Synet av den nakne Even tente ham intenst. De muskuløse beina, magemusklene som strammet seg når han støtte mot ham. Sine egne hender om hoftene hans, innsiden av lårene hans, leggene på skuldrene hans. Han kjente han snart kom til å komme. Han grep tak i Even og runket ham i den samme rytmen som han støtte inn i ham. “Jeg kommer snart”, sa Isak. “Jeg også”, svarte Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid: drives av 3k: kaffe, kudos, kommentarer.


	2. piffe opp forholdet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gutta har En Viktig Samtale. Eller "the talk", ville det kanskje vært på engelsk.

De lå på ryggen i senga og pustet ut, helt utslått. De var klissete og svette begge to, selv om Isak etter beste evne hadde tørket av Even med en underbukse han fant på gulvet. Dorullen de lite diskret pleide å ha på nattbordet var tom og ingen av dem hadde husket å ta med en ny fra badet. Isak undret litt på om det fantes noe som egnet seg bedre for denne typen opprydning. Dopapiret pleide smuldre, og festet seg dessuten til huden dersom sæd og slim hadde begynt å tørke. En fuktig vaskeklut ville sikkert være bedre, men da måtte en av dem ut på badet og hente den og det var ikke så enkelt når de var i kollektivet. Han lurte på om de kom til å få sin egen leilighet og flytte for seg selv en gang, da ville slikt bli mye enklere. Kanskje kunne de også ha sex andre steder enn på soverommet og en og annen kjappis i dusjen. Tanken på kjøkkenbenken eller sofaen i stua pirret ham.

“Hva tenker du på?” spurte Even.  
Isak snudde seg mot ham og smilte. “Oss.”  
“Oss, faktisk.”  
“Oss to.”  
“Oss to.”  
Isak la hånden om kjeven til Even og strøk med tommelen over kinnet. “Det er oss to nå, er det ikke?” spurte han stille. Han så på Even uten å si noe mer.  
Even lente seg mot ham og lukket øynene og kysset ham dypt. Leppene var varme og våte, kulda fra turen hjem hadde forsvunnet. “Selvfølgelig er det oss to?”  
Isak trakk pusten. “Ja?”  
Even rullet seg over på ryggen, bort fra Isak, som for å skape en avstand mellom dem. Han la den ene armen over hodet. “Jeg er ikke bra for deg, Isak. Men jeg vil så veldig gjerne ha deg, ha deg her hos meg, være sammen med deg for alltid. Jeg prøvde å få deg til å dra, jeg prøvde å dra fra deg, men det går ikke. Du er magnetisk, Isak, du trekker deg mot meg. Men jeg kommer til å gjøre deg vondt, jeg kommer ikke til å være bra for deg…” Isak avbrøt ham. “Slutt, Even.” Han la seg på siden med ansiktet mot Even og strøk ham over ansiktet. “Even, siden jeg så deg den dagen i oktober har du alltid vært der. Vært i tankene mine, foran øynene mine, i hjertet mitt. Og jeg vil ha deg der. Jeg vil at du skal være der.” Han holdt ham fast. “Du skal bo der, Even. I hjertet mitt. For alltid.”  
Even smilte og snudde seg mot ham igjen. “Jeg vil det. Men jeg vet ikke om du vil det.”  
Isak ble alvorlig og sukket. “Akkurat nå er det iallfall ingenting annet jeg vil enn å være sammen med deg, i uendelig tid.”  
“I alle parallelle universer.”

“Men du Even…” Isak stoppet opp.  
“Ja?” Even så på ham. Isak så nervøs og usikker ut.  
“Eh, det er en ting jeg har tenkt på, ass…”  
“Bare én ting?”  
“Åhh. Mange ting da. Men en ting jeg har tenkt på å spørre deg om, selv om det kanskje er litt teit.”  
“Ok?” Even betraktet ham.  
“Ja, altså… hvis det er oss to nå…så...” Isak rødmet.  
Even smilte og leet på øyenbrynet. “Så?”  
Isak tok sats. “Jo, altså, jeg tenkte på om vi kanskje kunne gå og...eh… sånn der teste oss. Sånn at vi ikke trengte bruke kondomer?”  
Even lo. “Det må jeg si, Valtersen. Til å være realfagsstudent rødmer du ganske mye!”  
Isak begravde hodet i puta. Even kilte ham, og begge lo.

“Forresten, de jordbærkondomene, hva var greia med dem, egentlig?” spurte Even. “De stinket noe alldeles forferdelig. Og røde kondomer? Hva søren?”  
“Jeg tenkte vi kunne piffe opp forholdet litt med dem….”  
“Piffe opp forholdet, faktisk??!” Even holdt på å le seg i hjel. “For det første, trenger forholdet vårt egentlig å piffes opp? Burde vi ikke heller henge opp en plakat av kongen eller noe over senga så vi faktisk fikk ro til å jobbe litt med skolearbeid? Og for det andre. Hvem kjøper _kondomer_ for å _piffe_ opp et forhold?” Even lo mens tårene trillet. Han holdt seg på magen og hikstet så han ristet.

“Slutt å tulle, Even.” Isak dasket ham lett med hånden. Even tok den og kysset ham i håndflaten, plantet små kyss på alle fingerleddene. “Klart vi kan teste oss, Isak.”  
“Jeg har jo ikke akkurat vært sammen med så mange, da”, sa Isak, “men likevel…”  
“Det har ikke vært så mange for meg heller, og både jeg og Sonja testet oss for noen år siden. Men vi gjør det da. Sammen?”  
“Sammen”, sa Isak. Han rullet seg over på ryggen og så opp i taket. “Sammen”, gjentok han med et lite smil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill... eller du vet hvor kommentarfeltet er?
> 
> Elsker virkelig kommentarene deres ♥


	3. i begges navn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dag har de time hos skolelegen.

Noen dager senere satt de utenfor kontoret til skolelegen. Isak hadde sagt de kunne dra ned i byen og gjøre det, på “Sex og samfunn” eller helsestasjonen for ungdom eller et annet sted som gjorde slike tester, men Even mente det var like greit å stikke innom skolelegen, hun gjorde sikkert hundrevis av slike tester hver uke. “Det er 630 elever på denne skolen, Even. Jeg håper virkelig ikke hun gjør hundrevis av slike tester hver uke.”  
“Jaja, hun har sikkert gjort mange da. Ingen big deal.”

Et par jenter fra en annen klasse kom ut fra skolelegens kontor. Isak syntes det føltes som at de med en gang skjønte hva han og Even var der for, og var sikker på at han rødmet. Even klemte hånda hans. “Snart vår tur nå.” Isak så ned på hendene deres. Det føltes med ett veldig synlig at de satt der sammen. Jentene var allerede på veg ut, de hadde knapt kastet et eneste blikk på dem før de gikk.

“Even Bech Næsheim og Isak Valtersen!” Stemmen til skolelegen lød innenfra kontordøra.  
“Faen, bestilte du time i begges navn?” hvisket Isak.  
“Ja? Vi skulle jo hit begge to?”  
“Jeg trodde du bestilte i bare ditt navn!”  
“EVEN BECH NÆSHEIM OG ISAK VALTERSEN!” Stemmen var høyere nå.  
Even dro ham opp. Isak kikket mot utgangsdøra. “Kom nå.”

De gikk inn til legen.  
“Der var dere ja. Even og Isak. Sett dere.” Hun pekte på stolene foran pulten.  
Hun tastet hardt på tastaturet foran PCen, så litt irritert ut. Etter en stund var hun tydeligvis fornøyd. “Sånn.” Hun snudde seg mot dem og smilte. “Så, hva kan jeg hjelpe dere med?”  
“Vi har vært sammen en stund og tenkte å teste oss mot seksuelt overførbare sykdommer”, sa Even voksent og smilte. Isak rødmet. Even så på ham og klemte hånda hans.  
“Teste dere, det er lurt ja. Bare husk at det er mye annet som kan smitte også. Forkjølelse, influensa, meslinger, tuberkulose, kikhoste, hjernehinnebetennelse, hodelus, flatlus, sengemidd, omgangssyke… omgangssyke er ekkelt, altså. Da spyr du og må tørke opp, men siden dere er to så kan dere jo hjelpe hverandre da.” Hun stoppet ordstrømmen og kikket ut i lufta mens hun rynket panna. “Men teste ja. Seksuelt overførbare sykdommer. Med unntak av flatlus så er det vel ingen av de der som overføres seksuelt. Eller alle kan jo smitte ved kyssing, da, men det er like lett å smitte en du hater, bare ved å hoste litt på vedkommende.”  
Even og Isak så litt forvirret på hverandre. “Eh ja…”  
“Men SOS ja. Seksuelt overførbare sykdommer, altså. Det kan vi teste, vet du. Hvor lenge har dere vært sammen da?”  
“Sånn... siden i november?.” Even så på Isak.  
“November, ja. Det er litt kort tid siden, det bør helst gå 3-6 måneder siden bytte av partner for å få helt sikkert svar på alle prøvene. Men vi kan ta noen prøver nå og så kan dere komme tilbake og ta en blodprøve i…” Hun telte på fingrene. “Mai? Eller april, eller blir det juni?”  
“Mai, tror jeg?” sa Even.  
“Mai, da sier vi mai, kom tilbake igjen da dere.”  
Isak begynte å reise seg opp.  
“Men skulle dere ikke ta de testene nå?” spurte legen litt forvirret.  
Even dro ham ned i stolen igjen. “Jo.”

Hun begynte å skrive igjen. “Skal vi se. Har dere vært sammen med mange før?” Hun så på dem. “Dette bør jeg egentlig spørre dere om alene. Kanskje du kan holde for ørene litt?” Hun så på Even.  
“Nei nei, jeg har ikke vært sammen med noen før!” sa Isak fort. Even lo. “Jeg hadde dame før, men vi testet oss.”  
Legen så på Isak. “Du har ikke liggi med noen før? Bare sugd litt?”  
“Nei nei nei!” Isak ble mørkerød som en overmoden tomat.  
“Ikke?”  
“Nei. Jeg har bare vært sammen med Even.” Isak ønsket desperat han var et helt annet sted og at han aldri hadde latt Even overtale seg til å gå til skolelegen.  
“Ok. Og du hadde dame før? Én?”  
“Ja, vi var ikke sammen med andre, nei.”  
Legen nikket og skrev på PCen.  
“Det er jo fint å ikke være alene. Eller, i senga er det fint å være alene, da, altså ikke sammen med alle mulige andre der, og hvis dere er det så er det lurt å bruke kondom.”  
“Vi hadde vel ikke akkurat tenkt å ha med så mange andre. Det holder fint med oss to, altså”, sa Even og smilte.

“Ja, nå kan det jo være lurt å bruke kondom uansett om dere ligger med hverandre, altså. Det er mye rart i bakterier der inne. Tarmbakterier og e.coli-bakterier og EHEC.”  
“Det er vel omtrent det samme, da”, sa Isak. Han husket godt biologilærerens gjennomgang av de ulike typene tarmbakterier av e.coli-typen. Sana hadde tatt notater og sammenliknet med hans etter timen for å være sikker på at hun hadde fått med seg alt, og da det viste seg å være forskjell i notatene hadde hun tvunget ham til å sitte en time og repetere med henne. Det var heldigvis hans notater som var de riktige.  
“Ja jo. Bakterier iallfall. Millioner av dem. Du vil vel ikke ha dine egne rumpebakterier i munnen hvis du skal suge ham etterpå?” sa legen og så strengt på Isak.  
Han rødmet. “Ehh…”  
“Eller er det ikke du som er ‘top’? Det er kanskje Even det? Det er verst for topen iallfall, det skulle man jo ikke tro, men det er jo han som blir sugd etterpå. Med mindre man er veldig akrobatisk og suger seg selv, da. Uansett er det sånt som gir diare. Og da har man det gående. I dagesvis eller ukesvis, og rumpa blir så sår at du iallfall ikke vil ha sex igjen på lenge!”  
“Vi bytter vel litt på da…” sa Isak litt usikkert.  
“Bytter på, versatile ja. Ja, det blir jo ikke noe bedre av det. Bakterier overalt! Bruk kondom dere, gutter, det er enklest sånn.”

Isak og Even så på hverandre og kommuniserte lydløst med øynene.  
“Men, eh, kan vi ta en sånn test likevel?” spurte Even.  
“Selvfølgelig kan dere det! Jeg tar slike tester hele tiden, jeg! På jenter og gutter, uansett hvem de har seg med, ja, på de som ikke er jenter eller gutter også. Alltid greit å være på den sikre siden!” Hun stoppet opp. “I det minste slipper dere være redde for å bli gravide! Det er angsten for jentene, vet dere, altså de som har sex med gutter. At de skal bli gravide. Jeg har hatt mange av dem her også. Noen ganger har de eggløsning og andre ganger er de gravide. Så kommer de da, hele gjengen. De er søte da. Men innmari dumt å bli gravid på videregående. Vent med barn til dere er ferdige med utdanningen og har fast jobb, det er mitt råd, gutter.”

Hun reiste seg fra stolen sin og gikk til skapet bak dem. “Nå gjør vi dette veldig enkelt”, sa hun. “Her har dere et prøvebeger hver. Gå og tiss i det, jeg vil ha det nye tisset, eller egentlig det gamle, altså det som kommer først ut. Det er do der”, pekte hun. “Etterpå tar vi en kjapp liten blodprøve og en halsprøve, og så er dere ferdig.”  
“Halsprøve?” sier Isak usikkert.  
“Ja, det er for gonorre. Dere suger hverandre, ikke sant?” spør legen og ser på ham over brillene sine. “Gonorre i halsen vil du virkelig IKKE ha altså. Det er som en skikkelig vond halsbetennelse, du hoster og har vondt. Det kan den spre seg til blodstrømmen og gi noe som kalles for disseminert gonokokkinfeksjon. Det er alvorlig og kan føre til angrep på hjertet, ledd og sentralnervesystemet med hjerne og ryggmarg. Da kan du dø.“  
Isak ble blek. “Jeg...jeg hadde vondt i halsen for noen uker siden. Jeg trodde det var en vanlig forkjølelse, men…”  
Legen vifter med hånden. “Det er veldig sjelden, altså! Og når ingen av dere har flydd rundt så er det veldig lite sannsynlig at noen av dere har noe som helst annet enn vanlige tarmbakterier. Men nå sjekker vi det! Gap opp!”  
Paff gjorde Isak som hun sa, og et par sekunder senere harket han mens hun trimuferende holdt opp en bomullspinne. “Sånn, ferdig!” Hun la den i en pose og tok opp en ny. “Din tur!” sa hun til Even. Han gapte lydig så hun fikk tatt prøven sin. “Skal vi ta blodprøvene med en gang også?”  
Hun tok frem kanyler og prøveglass, og tok blodprøver fra begge to. Isak gyste litt idet hun stakk, men så fascinert på blodet som rant ned i glasset. Even kikket bort mens hun stakk ham, før han nærmest rutinemessig la fingeren på bomullsdotten hun la på for at det skulle slutte å blø.

“Da kan dere gå og tisse, gutter.” De gikk etter tur på toalettet. Isak syntes dette var ille nok om han ikke skulle stå og tisse mens Even så på også. 

“Ja, da er dere ferdig da! Sees om et par uker når prøvesvarene kommer, jeg setter opp en ny time, jeg.”  
“Time? Får vi ikke resultatene i posten?” spurte Isak.  
“Vil du det da? Mange vil ikke at foreldrene skal se brevet.” sa legen.  
“Men jeg bor ikke med foreldrene mine”, mumlet Isak.  
“Du bor med Eskild, vil du at han skal finne brevet da?” spurte Even. “Kanskje det er like greit at vi stikker innom her.”

“Da kan vi gå da?” Isak var på veg opp.  
“Nei, vent litt. Kan dere å bruke et kondom?” spurte legen.  
Isak blir sprutrød igjen. “Jaa…” Han tenkte tilbake på natta de hadde bestemt seg for å gå til legen for å teste seg.  
“Få se da.” Legen strakk seg etter en kurv med kondomer og den enorme dildoen hun hadde på pulten. Hun ga den til Isak.

Isak fomlet fælt og endte med å miste dildoen i gulvet da han hadde plassert den mellom knærne mens han forsøkte pakke ut kondomet.  
“Oisann”, utbrøt legen og gjorde en grimase. “Håper du er litt bedre med dette hjemme?” Hun så spørrende på Even. “Han er det”, sa Even smilende.  
Omsider fikk han rullet kondomet på dildoen uten å miste den og uten å rive hull i det med neglene undervegs. “Godkjent! Din tur!” sa legen og rev av kondomet før hun gav dildoen videre til Even.

Even betraktet dildoen med besluttsom mine og gav den til Isak. “Hold denne”, sa han, før han rev opp kondompakken. Så la han kondomet over tuppen på dildoen og rullet den så vidt ned før han bøyde seg frem og fortsatte å bruke munnen. Han tok ganske mye av dildoen i munnen, og Isak så som hypnotisert på leppene og tunga som jobbet kondomet nedover. “Det må jeg si, den var ny!” sa legen. “Men pass på at du ikke biter hull i det, pass på at du har leppene mellom kondomet og tennene, thllik.” Hun dro leppene over tennene for å demonstrere og lespet mens hun sa det.  
Even gliste. “Tror du det er første gang jeg gjør dette, eller?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarer og kudos er gildt -både de jeg har fått og de jeg får. Dessuten er jeg spent på hvordan dr. Skrulle klarte seg i dag.


End file.
